1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade rubber for a windshield wiper which turns back and forth on the windshield of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional windshield wiper for wiping the windshield of a vehicle has a wiper blade rubber. The wiper blade rubber is inclined against the windshield while wiping the windshield so that the windshield is wiped effectively. The wiper blade rubber has a neck portion having a narrowed shape, and a wiping portion connecting to the neck portion. When the wiper blade rubber wipes the windshield, the neck portion is bent so that the wiping portion is inclined, leading to an effective wiping.
Further, the conventional windshield wiper turns back and forth. Therefore, when the windshield wiper turns over, an inclining direction of the wiping portion against the windshield is also reversed while changing the height of the wiper blade rubber from the windshield. Specifically, the inclining direction of the wiping portion is reversed with a top end of the wiping portion as a center. The top end of the wiping portion contacts the windshield surface to be wiped. Therefore, the height of the wiper blade rubber is maximum when the wiping portion stands upright during changing of the inclining direction, and is minimum when the wiping portion is inclined to a maximum degree. However, when the height of the wiper blade rubber changes, a harsh noise may sounds.
To decrease the noise, JP-A-2-162142 proposes to form an arc portion in a wiper blade rubber so that the inclining direction of a moving portion (i.e., wiping portion) is turned over smoothly using the arc portion. However, in the wiper blade rubber according to JP-A-2-162142, the moving portion and a fixed portion of the wiper blade rubber may slide in a lateral direction, resulting in that the moving portion fails to be inclined.